Chiharu Aoi
Appearance Chiharu has short black hair and purple eyes. She wears a white and orange shirt with a white shirt over top of it. She has blue pants and wears a tan-colored apron around her waist, because she is the owner of a bakery. Personality Chiharu Aoi is very encouraging, kind, and uplifting to her children and Valt's friends. She cares about her son's wins, and makes him feel at home through making him special Bey Bread. She is also very courteous to strangers, like when Naoki Minamo visits their home in search of Valt Aoi. She easily understands how her son is feeling, like when Valt is discouraged after his loss to Wakiya or when he misplaces his Valtryek, and she comforts him when he is sad. She also loves the twins, Nika Aoi and Toko Aoi a lot. These parts of her personality make her a great mother. Anime Apperances Beyblade Burst * Episode 01 - Let's Go! Valtryek! * Episode 02 - Kerbeus: Guard Dog of The Underworld! * Episode 04 - Beyblade Club: Let's Get Started! * Episode 05 - Into the Darkness! Dark Doomscizor! * Episode 06 - Get Ready! Crash Course! * Episode 07 - The Flash Launch! It's Crazy Fast! * Episode 08 - A Powerful Opponent! Hyper Horusood! * Episode 09 - Wyvron in the Way! * Episode 10 - Get Over It! Trust in Valtryek! * Episode 11 - Spryzen's Despair! * Episode 13 - Shu's Test! * Episode 14 - The Battle We Promised! * Episode 15 - A Fierce Battle! Valtryek Versus Spryzen! * Episode 22 - Valtryek Awakens! * Episode 25 - The Mysterious Masked Blader! * Episode 26 - Let's Do This Thing! * Episode 30 - The Winged Snake! Quetziko! * Episode 34 - The Beasts Bare Their Fangs! * Episode 40 - All In! Going Solo! * Episode 45 - Spryzen vs Wyvron! * Episode 47 - Star Battle! * Episode 50 - Overthrowing The King! * Episode 51 - Final Showdown! Victory Valtryek! Beyblade Burst Evolution * Episode 27 - Worlds Collide! Home Turf! * Episode 50 - Breaking Point! Busting Through! * Episode 51 - A Champion Is Crowned Beyblade Burst Turbo * Episode 39 - Aiger's Rematch! Unbreakable Bond! Relationships Valt Aoi Chiharu is very understanding towards her son and tries to help him in any way she can. She admires his bey spirit and his love of beyblade, and helps him reach tournaments as well as bakes him his favorite bread. Sometimes, Chiharu tries to push Valt towards improving his concentration in doing his chores, and the two of them disagree, but they work it out in the end. Overall, the two have a positive relationship. Nika Aoi & Toko Aoi Chiharu also cares about the two of them very much, and also helps them with their love of beyblade. When Valt is sad, she encourages them to go talk to him and make him feel better. Nika and Toko love working at the family bakery, Aoi Pan, and she appreciates their help. Ange Lopez While Chiharu and Ange have yet to have any on-screen interactions, it is revealed that Chiharu gave Ange her recipe for Beyblade Bread. Trivia * Chiharu and Xander are the only 2 Burst characters to make a physical appearance in Beyblade Burst Turbo whose appearance does not change.